


Claim

by Whreflections



Series: 30 Winchester Brother snapshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Episode Related, Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whreflections/pseuds/Whreflections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael decides it’s time to approach his vessel directly, and though he comes across as less of a dick at first, every good soldier always has a backup plan…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> 09\. Claim
> 
> Also, this fic ended up being the start to a multi-chapter Dean/Cas and Michael/Sam fic. It's not finished yet, but when I start actively posting on it again, then I'll put those first few chapters up and link to this, too.

“I’m dreaming.”   
  
The red haired man at the foot of the bed smiled, leaned back against the wall. “Yes, Dean. You are dreaming.”   
  
Dean nodded, slid out of bed to face the intruder on his feet. “Alright. And who are you? Angel? Demon? You know at this point, I really don’t give a shit. “ He stepped closer, ignored the small laugh that slipped from the other man’s lips. “What do you want?”   
  
“I’m Michael.”   
  
He tensed, backed up on instinct.   
  
“Relax, please. I have no intentions of taking you by force.”   
  
“God, doesn’t  _that_  sound wrong.”   
  
“Very good.” He smirked, leaned back against the dresser with his hands splayed across the old wood. “Trust me, even if I could force you, I wouldn’t want to. The very idea is repulsive, I assure you. Whatever Zachariah may have done to you, he did not have my consent. I have never coerced a vessel by cruel means, nor do I intend to start now.”   
  
Still, Dean backed away. “So, what, you think you can get in my head, try to make friends and change my mind? Sorry, pal, but I have no intentions of being anyone’s fucking clothes. This is my body and I’m keepin’ it.”   
  
“I wouldn’t hurt you, Dean.”   
  
“Jimmy -“  
  
“Castiel has taken only one vessel before now, did you know? He isn’t too familiar with how it works, how to best care for his host. He is learning, however.” Micheal’s grey eyes softened, seemed something far too close to kind. He gestured at himself, the form he had. “This man gave me his permission, and when I took his form in 1965 I lived with him for two years before leaving him, and he returned to his family without consequence.”   
  
“Without consequence? They didn’t wonder where the hell he’d been for two years?”   
  
Michael shrugged. “He sorted it out. But just think, Dean, how much easier it would be on you.  _Your_ family already understands.”   
  
“I already told Zach my answer to this question.” Dean held his head up, firm. “No.”   
  
“And as I said, he was wrong to approach you that way. I would’ve come on my own, in time. I’ve never liked Zachariah or his methods. On the other hand,” He smiled, warm. “Castiel and I have been friends for generations.”   
  
Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “And what does he think about all this, huh?”   
  
“He would rather I didn’t take you, but his reasons are…” His eyes flicked to Dean’s right shoulder, seemed to bore through the cotton of his t-shirt. “Anchored in emotion and possession rather than reason. He knows I will not harm you. And that for the sake of his feelings toward you I will be even more careful to return you to him and the rest of your family undamaged.”   
  
Undamaged. God, it made him sound like furniture. He licked his lips, shook his head. “No. Hell no.”   
  
Michael sighed, spread his hands. “Dean, you leave me no choice.”   
  
“What happened to ‘I won’t take you by force’, huh?”   
  
“I won’t. But I didn’t want to bring this up.” He stepped forward, his eyes darkening just enough to be noticeable. “You are not the only one of your bloodline, Dean. I have received another offer. And if you don’t allow me, he is willing.”   
  
Automatically his eyes flicked to the bed, to the spot where Sam should’ve been.   
  
“That’s right. The little brother you have sleeping beside you now, the one you’ve tried so hard to protect, he will let me take him, Dean. He has told me as much. I walked his dreams tonight also.”   
  
“You son of a  _bitch_ , you had no-“  
  
“I had every right, Dean. You have given every indication of being unapproachable.”   
  
He could feel his heartrate rising, desperate. “He has demon blood.” And he had never been happy for that fact, until that moment.   
  
“He’s learning to control it, more and more every day. And my presence will overpower it.”   
  
They had stalked closer during the last exchange, and he was close enough now to feel heat from the archangel’s body, feel the power radiating off his frame. “You’re a real bastard, you know that? He’s been through enough.”   
  
“I give you my word, Dean, I will take care of him.”   
  
“You won’t lay a goddamn finger on him.”   
  
He stepped closer, caught Dean’s chin in his hand. “Is that your choice, then? Will  _you_  permit me?”   
  
He looked away, clenched his jaw. “I can tell you one thing, Mike. This counts as cruel means.”   
  
“That’s unfair.”   
  
“I don’t think so.” He took a deep breath, met Michael’s eyes. “Tell Cas I think you’re a dick, will you?”   
  
Michael’s lips quirked up, slightly. “I assure you, Castiel will express his disapproval without your help.”   
  
Dean jerked away from his touch, held his gaze. “Give me a minute with Sam.”   
  
As soon as he said it he was awake, eyes snapping open to take in Bobby’s guest room and moonlight and Sam, fast asleep and turned toward Dean in the bed they’d had to share. His hand hovered over Sam’s shoulder, deciding. He almost let him sleep, but in the end he knew that if it had been him, he’d have wanted the chance to say something first. Just in case it was goodbye.   
  
He shook him awake, gentle.   
  
“Mmm? Dean?”   
  
“Hey, Sammy.”   
  
“Too early. Go back to-“  
  
“Sam.” He came fully awake then, sitting up beside him. “Just had a talk with Michael.”   
  
His eyes flashed wide with something like panic, one hand coming up to grip Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, no, I told him I’d-“  
  
“Yeah, I know you did. And I know you would. But you’re not.”   
  
“Dean, no, please, let me-“  
  
“Shut up, Sam. This is how it’s gonna be.”   
  
He gripped his shoulder hard, painful. “Why?”   
  
“Cause I’m your big brother, that’s why.” He looked up, spoke before Sam could cut him off. “Mike? I’m ready.” 


End file.
